Let Love Speak
by Christal-R
Summary: The thought of being affectionate with someone makes Paige cringe all the time. Unbeknownst to her, the Samoan superstar has a massive crush on her. What happens when Roman decides to take a chance with her? Will Paige give him, and most importantly, love a chance? Roman/Paige.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back. Long time no see :) I've decided to write a new story featuring Paige and Roman. I've always wanted to write a full fic with chapters about them, but never had a solid until now. After just reading a fanfic 'Distance' by dashinginconverse (go check it out people!), that's the inspiration I need to start it off. So yeah, I hope you enjoy. Happy reading! :)**

 **Title: Let Love Speak**

 **Chapter 1**

"Sasha, will you please get off the damn tablet? We have a match to prepare for!"

"Two more minutes," Sasha Banks replied as her eyes still settled on the tablet on her hand. "I wanna see the part where Syaoran finally confesses to Sakura that he likes her."

At this point, Paige's blood was boiling. "Oh for fuck sake. You've seen this already!"

The red haired Irish Diva Becky Lynch laughed. "I'd put it away if I were you, Sasha."

"Fine," Sasha pouted as she turned off the tablet and shoved it into the pocket of her carry on. "Okay, let's do this!"

Paige rolled her eyes and nodded in agreement. She waved goodbye to Becky before she left the locker room with Sasha. Paige was fisting her jacket while she strode along the corridor, her mind switched automatically on focused mode.

"Oh, Sakura," Sasha clasped her hands together and giggled. "I've always thought they're so…kawaii together."

"You're such a hopeless romantic and you make me want to puke. Stop."

Sasha made a playful punch to Paige's shoulder. "Hey! Cardcaptor Sakura is one of my favourite anime of all time. I can practically gush about it 24/7."

Paige groaned. "Again, please stop. I can't take this sugary shit."

"Do you not believe in love?" Sasha asked.

"Not really." Then Paige heard a gasp which was probably a little too dramatic for her liking.

"Are you kidding me?!" Sasha exclaimed.

Paige glanced to her side and realized that Sasha was no longer walking beside her. She rolled her eyes and turned around to look at her friend, who was now staring back at her with eyes wide like teacup saucers. She had to fight the urge to not laugh at the facial expressions.

"No, I don't," Paige confirmed. "Now come on, our match starts in five minutes!"

* * *

Dean noticed that his best friend Roman had his head down ever since he came by to visit Roman in his locker room. Roman was sitting down on the bench with his head down, his long black mane cascading his face like a curtain. Roman was only like this when he was submerged in his thoughts.

Dean sat down next to Roman and reached for his broad shoulder in a delicate way. "You okay Rome?" Dean asked. "What's the matter?"

A sigh finally emitted from underneath the black curtain of hair. "I have a problem...but you gotta promise me that you won't tell this to anyone."

"You know that you'll always have my word, man. I promise."

Roman sighed again. "It's about a girl that I like. A lot."

Dean smirked. "Let me guess, is it Casper?"

Roman's hand flipped the hair over so his stormy eyes could glare over at Dean. "Her name is not fucking Casper!"

"Thanks for confirming my guess. You owe me fifty bucks."

Roman rolled his eyes. "Shut up. Anyway, I'm not sure what to do about this."

"How about telling her?"

"Easier said than done."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, I totally get it. I know what you could do, though."

"What is it?" Roman was already up to hearing any ideas his best friend may have, as long as it wasn't crazy.

"Try talking to her, duh!" Dean laughed. "But don't tell her that you like her yet. Just talk to her a little, to ease off the tension."

Roman felt the tingling sensation crawling up to his cheeks. "I don't know. I mean, I've never talked to her before since she got here from NXT."

"Now would be a good time, ay?" Dean winked and patted Roman on the shoulder.

* * *

Raw had finally ended, Paige's friends were planning on going to the bar. Paige, however, had other plans in mind.

"I'm gonna go to Ricky's tonight," Paige piped up as she packed her gear into her carry on.

"The diner? Aw, Paige!" Becky pouted. "I really want us all to go together."

"And a lot of the hot guys from the roster will be there too." Sasha winked.

"I'm really not feeling for it, sorry girls." Paige shrugged. "Maybe next time."

Sasha folded her arms. "Why not tonight? You're always up to it."

Paige felt as though she had gotten a punch into the gut. Her frown quickly settled on her face to hide the hurt. "I just don't want to go out to the bar tonight. There's nothing wrong with that."

Sasha scoffed. "You're only just ditching us because you know the guys are gonna be there too and you won't give them the fucking time of day."

Now Paige had the sudden urge to punch _her_ in the face. It seemed as though Becky sensed this when Paige took a step toward Sasha and Becky threw out her own arm to block the raven haired diva.

"Paige, it's totally fine if you don't wanna hang with us," Becky said.

"But-"

"It's totally fine. _Right_ Sasha?"

Silence stretched in the Diva's locker room. "Right," came Sasha's eventual forced reply, though a frown was still on her face.

Paige stared down at Sasha for a brief moment until she broke it to grab her bags. "Have fun," Paige said before she left.

* * *

Sasha's voice were repeating in Paige's mind like a damn tape recorder during the drive to the diner. She didn't know why the words bothered her so much. Maybe it was just because Sasha really annoyed her. How dare she accused her of ruining the fun just because she didn't want to do what they wanted to do?

The drops of water began to make constant tapping on the windscreen and Paige turned the wipers on. By the time Paige arrived at the diner, the tiny drops quickly turned into a waterfall cascading from the sky.

Paige shut off the engine and laid her head back and stared at the water flowing down the windscreen. Then she felt guilt gnawing at her. She was uncertain whether or not she felt bad for joining her friends.

Suddenly she heard a tap on the window from her side. Paige jumped and she snapped her head over to see what it was. The water made it blurry to see properly, but someone was definitely standing outside holding a black umbrella. Paige was hesitant at first until she saw the person's hand waving, which prompted her to roll down the window a little.

"Hello?" Paige spoke.

"Hey Paige," a deep voice spoke. The person leaned forward to reveal his face. It was Roman.

"Oh hi," Paige said, suddenly turning shy.

"I recognized your car when you pulled in," Roman said. "-and realized you've been sitting in there for two minutes."

"Yeah," Paige groaned. "I don't have an umbrella on me."

"I figured as much," Roman chuckled. "So I thought I'd run out here to get you."

Paige couldn't believe what she had just heard. She hadn't met a guy that had done a good deed like this before.

She felt her cheeks burning and she wasn't sure why. The feeling was so foreign to her. "Oh, bless you. You didn't have to do that!"

Roman laughed. "I don't think the rain's gonna stop for a while anyway. So, are ya coming out?"

Paige smiled and nodded. She was about to open the door but Roman had already opened it for her from the outside, leaning his body so the umbrella could shelter just the outer area before Paige came out. Paige quickly jumped out of her car and joined under the umbrella and locked the door before they scurried into the diner, their laughter echoing into the rainy night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Here's the next chapter. Happy reading!**

 **Chapter 2**

Roman felt his cheeks tingling and his heart was racing as he was trying to look at the menu. He managed to somehow gather the courage to speak to Paige and also helped her out at the same time. From the moment he realized that Paige was stuck out in the rain, he had the instinct to go out there to help her, even when he knew that he didn't have to.

What if he scared her? He was only trying to get help. The rain seemed to be a massive waterfall tonight, so he did a good thing to offer the umbrella to her, right?

Roman sighed as the uncertainty began to creep into his mind. Paige went to the bathroom since they reached inside. He wondered if he should ask her if she wanted to join him.

 _Come on, Roman! You gotta try to talk to her. What have you got to lose?_

"Hiya!"

Roman's head jerked up in an instant when a voice invaded his thoughts.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Paige said with a sheepish smile.

"Oh no, it's cool." Roman made a nervous laugh. He directed his hand to the empty seat opposite him. "Would you like to join me?"

"I sure would."

Roman was relieved. So far so good.

"By the way, I want to say thank you for sharing the umbrella with me." Then Paige smiled. "You truly are Superman."

Roman laughed. "No problem."

Paige peered down at the menu and Roman took that as a cue to look at his as well, though he stole a glance or two as he looked at the menu.

"What are you gonna have?" Paige asked.

"Probably a sandwich," Roman replied. "like pulled pork."

"Oooh, is it good?"

Roman looked up loved the way her chocolate brown eyes lit up with curiosity. He had to shake himself off before he was submerged back to dreamland. "Oh yeah, really good. I've heard the sandwiches here are the best actually."

Paige hummed in thought as she looked at the menu again. "You know what? I'll try that too."

Roman's smile crept on his face. "Sounds good."

* * *

It was almost 2 am when Paige returned to the hotel. She enjoyed her night out and even though she intended to be out alone, it didn't turn out too bad after all. She actually got to speak to Roman in a proper conversation. She had always heard good things about him, so it was nice that she had the chance to see it for herself.

By the time she entered the room, a body collided into hers. Paige could have lost her balance if it weren't for the two arms making a tight around her waist.

"I'm sorry for being annoying to you! I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Sasha said.

"Sasha, you're squishing me," Paige managed to say.

Sasha retracted from her but a frown still remained. "I'm really sorry for what I said to you earlier. Can you forgive me?"

"Let me think," Paige began tapping her finger on the chin and she smirked. "Of course I forgive you."

"Yaaay!" Sasha laughed and hugged her again.

"Ah, I was wondering where you were."

Paige looked over to see Becky standing in the doorway of the bathroom with her robe on.

"I got a little sidetracked with time," Paige chuckled. "I met Roman at the diner, so-"

"Wait, who?" Sasha pulled away from the hug and stared at Paige.

"I was with Roman," Paige repeated.

"Who?"

"Roman Reigns."

Sasha's jaw dropped. "WHO?"

"Now you sound like an owl, Sasha." Paige rolled her eyes.

"Did we hear you right?" Becky piped up as she got to Sasha's side and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You were with _Roman Reigns_?"

"It isn't what it sounds like, guys." Paige felt like she had to explain herself. "He offered me an umbrella when I was stuck out in the rain."

"Aww that's so sweet!" Becky gushed.

"Kawaii!" Sasha squealed and her hands clasped together. "Then what happened?"

Paige bit the inside of her cheek. "Then...he asked me to join him."

"Did you join him? Did you?" Sasha asked.

Paige hesitated as if she was about to regret her answer. "Yes, but-"

"Oh my god!" Sasha began to bounce on her toes. "Oh my god! Finally she's found somebody!"

"What? NO!" Paige waved her arms out to emphasize her words. "It's not like that!"

"Oh come on, lass," Becky said. "This is Roman Reigns we're talking about! The entire Diva's locker room are lusting after him!"

"Consider yourself lucky," Sasha giggled.

Paige groaned and began to walk toward the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"We'll wait for the details," Sasha said in a singsong tone before Paige slammed the door.

* * *

Roman was laying on his bed, smiling up at the ceiling. He couldn't stop smiling since he left the diner. He still couldn't believe that he was with Paige tonight. It was as though fate was on his side tonight.

His mind was swamped with thoughts of her. Her cascading wavy hair. Her gorgeous pair of chocolate brown eyes. He loved the way his name was pronounced in her heavy accent when they said their goodbyes before they departed ways. He would love nothing more than to hear his name again.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" A groggy voice invaded his ears.

Roman turned to look over at Dean. "I thought you were sleeping."

"Kinda." Dean rubbed his eye with his hand. "Spill it, bro. What's up?"

Roman chuckled and sat up on the bed. "I saw Paige at the diner tonight."

"Really?" Dean sat up. "How did that go?"

"Oh man, it was wonderful. It really was."

"Alright." Dean swung his legs over the edge of the bed and began leaning his body toward Roman and smirked. "Start from the beginning. How did you approach her?"

"Well, I was already inside at the booth when I saw Paige pulled in. Then I saw heavy rain and realized she was still waiting to come out, so I got my umbrella and I went out for her."

Dean's smirk grew wider. "Aw, look at you being all smooth as fuck."

"Shut up." Roman laughed. "Anyway, I asked her to join and she did. We both had pulled pork sandwiches. She loved it."

"Major points scored." Dean gave him two thumbs up. "Well done. Looks like you don't need my help."

"Not so fast," Roman said with a scolding finger. "I still do."

"With what? You got everything under control."

Roman sighed and looked down. Even though he felt that he did well himself, he was still having doubts with himself. He didn't want this to be a once in while thing. He really wanted to see Paige again.

"I just got lucky tonight because we happened to be at the same place," Roman said before he looked up at Dean. "I want to ask her out but…I'm nervous."


End file.
